


Черные дыры и молодые вселенные

by Herber_baby17



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Multi Universe, No Plot/Plotless, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уэйд говорит: приспусти маску<br/>Уэйд говорит: не перепутай маску со штанами.<br/>Уэйд говорит: я скажу это только тебе в твое нежное розовое ушко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черные дыры и молодые вселенные

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arisu_aiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/gifts).



> Кошмар (тм)  
> Результатом этой (очередной, ох вау) сублимации стал полуночный разговор-шатание с прекрасной девой и совместное стремительное погружение на максимально низкие уровни абсурда.  
> Я правда очень люблю всех Питеров, даже фанонных, но еще больше люблю, когда такой, казалось бы, максимально эгоистичный персонаж, как Уэйд Уилсон, проявляет заботу о ближнем.  
> Писалось с исключительной любовью к чудесной @arisu_aiko  
> no logic power, no sense just like everything in life lol

> _Street lights share their hollow glow_  
>  _Your brain seems bruised with numb surprise_  
>  _Still one place to go (с) The Doors_

 

Если взять все песни группы the doors и прослушать их скопом, то можно словить нехилый приход.

-Ложь и провокация, - авторитетно заявляет Желтый.

-Сомнительно, но в целом, верно, провокация, - поддерживает Белый. - Хотя, если верить теории, что аудионаркотики уже внедрили в музыкальную индустрию, чем не повод переслушать все песни времен шестидесятых - возможно тогда приход, действительно, появится, - Белый сам на себя не похож, и Уэйду даже кажется, что это он словил пресловутый приход, а Желтый с Белым развлекаются, меняясь местами и обсуждая высокоинтеллектуальные вещи, которые никого не волнуют вот уже которое столетие.

Но Уэйд не отвечает на провокации, да и как-то не до них, когда у него разгар эпичного сражения, и он полностью поглощен сооружением занавеса для финальной сцены из подручных материалов. Материалы скудные, да и откуда-то им взяться на Манхэттене, когда весь сияющий и глянцевый Нью-Йорк стоит чуть левее, со всеми модными домами и занавесами. Уэйд бы и рад отвлечься, перемахнуть на ту сторону, да клоны мистера Синистера не дают вырваться даже на пару кварталов. Возможно, Мстители и рванут испортить все веселье, (Уэйд очень надеется, что они не услышат грохота падающих зданий, подумают что Тор вышел погулять) с другой стороны, Питер теперь официально тоже считается Мстителем. Ради него, можно потерпеть и скучнейшую лекцию от Капитана, отбить пару острых шуток от Старка, если только он посчитает нужным появиться, не говоря уже об остальной компании, но все это можно потерпеть и Уэйд ГОТОВ только ради Питера и его сладкой заднички, от нее глохнет даже вечно мрачный Белый. Ради такого можно и умереть.

И он ВАУ действительно умирает.

А потому что не стоит отвлекаться на розовые грезы о членистоногих супергероях.

-Он действительно сказал «членистоногий»? - Белый выразительно хмыкает, пока Желтый хлопает его по воображаемой спине и предлагает синонимы — один хуже другого. Но голова Уэйда продолжает лежать в паре метров от нескольких мистеров Синистеров, раздающих друг другу указания по завоеванию мира и завариванию зеленого чая. Хотя насчет последнего Уэйд не вполне уверен, мозг умирающего и не такие шутки выдает.

Картина знатная — его тело застряло в каком-то подобии гигантской каменной руки, а голова валяется рядом с пожарным гидрантом и собачьей какашкой. Уэйд подмигивает Желтому, но тот яростно спорит с Белым, как порвать пространственно-временной континуум и связаться с Кэйблом, раз народные самооборонители не спешат на помощь, подобно пресловутым белкам.

Проходит секунда, длинною в вечность, словно самый мрачный час перед рассветом, и наконец мерзкое ощущение беспомощности исчезает, когда небо прорезает вспышка стрелы. В воздухе над ним застывает Кэрол, земля трясется от восторга (нет, просто мимо пробегал Халк) и Уэйд, подпрыгнув, падает точно в руки Тони Старка. Тот ловит его голову и озадаченно тянет:

-О, привет Уэйд, какими судьбами? - а потом Старка несет покруче, чем Гольфстрим к берегам Англии, -Эй народ, я тут нашел сувенир, никому на холодильник не нужен магнитик в виде отрубленной головы? Кроме тебя, кэп, тебе противопоказано все замораживающее и рубленное.

Уэйд глупо улыбается - сказываются последствия долгого пребывания без тела, и задает самый логичный на его взгляд вопрос:

\- Ну вот, если ты классный литагент, тогда почему ты переспал с человеком — пауком, а премию присудил только через год?

Тони икает, и от неожиданности роняет голову Уэйда обратно на землю. Уэйд уже собирается встретить асфальт смачным поцелуем, как вдруг, так и не долетев пары сантиметров, пружинит в правую сторону и оказывается прямиком в руках Паучка.

Уэйд счастлив как санта -алкоголик получивший на рождество целый ящик текилы и рома, да и вообще всего, что можно употребить во вред себе. Или ка...

-ЗАВЯЗЫВАЙ С МЕТАФОРАМИ! - орет Желтый, Белый, предатель, вторит: - ЭТО НАШ ШАНС! На публичное признание чувств и отличный способ канонизировать наш пейринг ОФИЦИАЛЬНО! Не отмажутся как с капитаном Гидрой, давай же, нну!

Уэйд глуповато хихикает, отплевывает попавшую в рот маску и бубнит, пока Питер не перестает прижимать к себе так тесно, что если бы Уэйд мог умереть, он бы выбрал этот момент и умер бы. От счастья. Но Питер чувствует, что Уэйд отчаянно хочет выговориться и поворачивает его лицом к себе. Они приземлились на какой-то крыше и у Питера есть минутка чтобы выслушать ценные сведения Уэйда. Питер, конечно, не дурак, но он один из немногих в этой вселенной, кто может понимать странную речь Уэйда. Он готов внимать, но все, что он слышит, так это:

-Пити, Пит, Питер, детка, давай же, ну, весь мир застыл в ожидании, сделай это! - Уэйд яростно отплевывает маску и получается чавканье.

-Сделать что, Дедпул? Где твое тело и как победить Синистера? Где его настоящее тело? Уэйд? Уэйд? - Питер чуть стягивает маску со рта Уэйда, но все что он получает в ответ - жалобное поскуливание.

Питер видел некоторое дерьмо, будучи подростком, у тебя неограниченный доступ к его золотым фондам, но будучи супергероем, ты обязан видеть его перманентно, хочешь того или не очень. Питер видел некоторое дерьмо, а скулящего Уэйда — нет.

Уэйд говорит: приспусти маску

Уэйд говорит: не перепутай маску со штанами.

Уэйд говорит: я скажу это только тебе в твое нежное розовое ушко.

 

Питер знает, что иногда проще подчиниться Уэйду, нежели вести долгие перепалки, а ведь он даже не знает, сколько Уэйд может продержаться на своих способностях без головы. И сколько он держался до их прихода. Питер стягивает маску вверх, обнажая острый подбородок, полоску губ и густые карамельные кудряшки пубертатного происхождения.

Уэйд цепляет глазами детали, мозг начинает агонизировать без достаточного количества кислорода и все, на что он способен сейчас, так это:

\- Ты смотришь фильмы с Джеймсом Дином каждый четверг на третьей авеню?

\- Что?

\- Ты любишь ореховый латте с соевым молоком и ролл с фалафелем на завтрак по пути на работу?

\- Уэйд? Что происходит и где твое чертово тело?

Уэйд молчит как партизан на допросе.

Какая-то странная вселенная, где Синистер сумел отчекрыжить его голову, а Питер Паркер все еще школьник. Это значит, что Мстители еще не успели надавать друг другу по щщам, либо все это сон юного фикрайтера, где главные события успешно игнорируются в пользу фикрайтерских мокрых фантазий. А еще это значит, что Пити и он тесно общаются, раз он знает его имя и два, это делает его ГРЕБАННЫМ СОВРАТИТЕЛЕМ МАЛОЛЕТНИХ!

Уэйд вспоминает уроки от доктора Хауса, когда у тебя гипервентиляция. Жаль там ничего не говорилось что делать, если у тебя нет рук, чтобы зажать одну ноздрю.

-Питер, детка, дядя Тони уже подарил тебе красный обтягивающий подарок на рождество?

Питер и рад бы ответить, но Кэп командует отбой, Синистер исчезает, клоны валяются в нелепых позах по всей улице, так что даже Клинт многозначительно молчит, а это говорит о многом. Кэрол разговаривает с Брюсом, пока Стив Роджерс раздает указания остальным, переругиваясь через коммутатор с Коулсоном. Картина занятная, и только Тони возвращается с телом Уэйда на руках. Он подлетает к Питеру, видит почти снятую маску, голову Уэйда и так смачно, грязно ругается, что даже Кэп на пару мгновений застывает.

Питер выслушивает тираду о вреде снятия масок перед незнакомцами

-Ээй! - время возмущаться Уэйду, пока Старк отчитывает Питера, тот цепляет его многострадальную голову к не менее многострадальному телу. И что самое удивительное, Желтый и Белый молчат. Оба. Одновременно.

 

Уэйд отрубается, и просыпается, под звуки стрельбы и грохота.

Рядом с собой он видит девчонку и спрашивает у нее стратегически важную информацию:

\- Быстро! Скажи, Роланд, Стрелок, он Идрис Эльба или Клинт Иствуд?

Девчонка перестает лениво жевать жвачку и ее губы, обмазанные темной помадой, кривятся в ухмылке.

-Ооооо, белый пушистый единорожек, да что ж такое!

Грохот раздается ближе и Уэйд снова попадает в волшебный монохромный мир нокаута.

 

Звуки борьбы стихают и он пару секунд для верности просто притворяется.

-Даже не знаю, - тянет знакомый голос над ним, - воплощать сказочные фантазии в реале или не измываться над ближним?

\- Воплощать, - самодовольная ухмылка расползается на лице Уэйда.

\- Да? - переспрашивает голос, - потому что надо же будет что-то придумать, когда ЭмДжей спросит откуда появились еще и эти синяки.

Уэйда подбрасывает в воздух с такой силой, будто ему дали пендаля вселенских масштабов.

Питер перед ним уже застегивает рубашку и вешает на шею пресловутый фотоаппарат. Улыбка на его лице играет солнцем и душевным равновесием, а не хипстерской нестабильностью и одержимостью послать Нью-Йорк к черту и одновременно спасти всех.

Уэйд глуповато улыбается, прощается и завернув за ближайший угол, сам долбится башкой об стену, пока не выключается и не приходит в себя в новом мире — полном несправедливости и супергероев, готовых ее истребить.

А еще Человека — Паука с внешностью юного хипстера, нервными замашками и живой мимикой, озабоченно заглядывающему ему в маску, пока машины и здания продолжают взрываться где-то за ними.

\- Он мог бы играть в таких недооцененных шедеврах, как Бегущий в лабиринте, - многозначительно тянет Желтый.

\- Или, что еще хуже, он один тянул на себе все сезоны очередной подростковой драмы с элементами хорорра и любителей побегать только под полной луной, - саркастично замечает Белый.

\- Меня все устраивает, - утешает их обоих Уэйд. - Все могло закончиться гораздо хуже, я мог очнуться где-нибудь в немецком плену посреди дебильного выступления своих сокамерников, а тральфамадорцы бы смеялись надо мной. Или же я мог всю книгу пилить через пустыню, разбавляя скуку экшен-флэшбеками.

\- Знаю еще один вариант.

\- Какой?

\- Ты мог застрять во вселенной Диси, только без своего крутого костюма, регенерации и незаменимого чувства юмора.

\- И кто же я тогда без них?

\- Как это кто? Слэйд Уилсон, величайший скандал двух комикс издательств.

 

Наконец-то занавес опускается в чьей-то квартире над Манхэттеном.

 


End file.
